Asking
by Azurey Skies
Summary: World Academy AU; the students of World Academy found themselves having a hard time asking the girls they love. Valentine's day theme, please read even thought it's not Valentine's day; USUK, FranceXSeychelles, PruCan
1. February 4

**disclaimer: APH does not belong to me. **

** yay! a Valentine theme Hetalia! xD well, please read this even though it's not Valentine's day anymore, and please leave a review/ comment, excuse the poor grammar.**

**summary: Valentine's day is approaching in World Academy, and the boys are panicking on how to ask their girlfriends/ crush out.

* * *

**

Alfred paced around the quad, his twin sister, Madeleine, was closely watching him.

"Hey uhm Al, what are you doing?" she finally asked. She was getting dizzy just watching him pace around. At this Alfred turned to her.

" uhm what does it look like I'm doing Maddie?" he asked scratching the back of his head. At this (fem!)Canada walked up to him, she still hugged her teddy bear close.

"You look like your hurting yourself thinking" she said smiling. "Honestly what are you thinking about?" at this Alfred looked at her.

"Say Maddie…" he began. At this Canada looked at America.

"Yes?"

" you're a girl-"

" Apparently" Madeleine whispered. She listened to her brother.

"How would you like to be asked to be one's valentine?" at this Madeleine nearly dropped her bear.

"Where did you get all of the sudden Al?" she said backing up. At this Alfred let out a laughed and hugged her.

"You don't have to worry about your brother being your valentine okay? I just need help asking this person."

"Can't you just ask?"

"You see that's the problem, this girl is kinda hard impress and all, and we're kinda in bad terms…"

" Who is it? Is it (fem!)Cuba?, Argentina?, Brazi-"

" It's not from our homeroom" Alfred butted in walking towards the shade of a tall tree. "It's someone from a different homeroom" he looked at Canada, there are some people he could ask in the Asia homeroom, then again there are those in the Europe homeroom too, it could be Anya (fem!Russia). Suddenly she let out a gasp.

" you're going to ask Alice?" she exclaimed. At this Alfred's hand met her lips, he was shushing her.

" be quiet will you?" he whispered. "Do you want to notify the whole school or something?"

"They'll know that you ask her if she says yes"

"and what if she says no? do you know what that would be like! I would be really embarrassed!"

"I don't know, I mean Alice is a simple lady-like girl, something simple should do it"

"That's some lovely bull Maddie" at this Alfred heard a cough, they looked behind them. It was France.

"Mon cher, what are you doing to Madeleine? I believe that you are invading her space non?" he asked. At this Alfred stood up and helped Madeleine up.

"How is asking Seychelles?" she asked France.

"England is being a shield right now, Seychelles is practically running to her all the time" France replied. "I honestly don't know why she hates me"

"Are you really asking that question?" Prussia said as he patted France's back. He flashed a smile at Canada, who in return blushed. "You've been in wars with her since forever, it's a no brainer on why she hates you." Feeling like the guys needed to talk about something personal, Canada excused herself when she saw (fem!)England walking by. By her exit, the guys sat next to each other. Prussia looked at America.

"Hey Al…" he began, at this America looked at him, his left brow raised. "What?" he asked.

"Would you mind if I ask Maddie to be my valentine?"

"Dude, you guys go out, I'm pretty sure you don't need my permission."

"Just checking, I mean I've seen a brother getting riled up because of an unwanted relationship."

"And just who would that be?" at this France laughed and joined the conversation.

"Why, nothing more than Angleterre's brother, Ecosse"

"I'm sorry who?"

"Scotland mon ami, Scotland" at this Alfred looked at them.

"Do I wanna know who?"

" Spain" Prussia said laughing out loud. Then he coughed as he cleared his throat. "You guys know who you guys are going to ask?"

"I was going to ask Seychelles..but England manages to take her away every time I plan on asking." both men looked at America.

"What?" he said.

"You don't plan on asking anyone?" Prussia asked.

"Well…I am trying to ask someone…"

"Is it my dear Angleterre?" France said.

" your England?, you guys were over since….a long time ago." Prussia said standing up. "It's rare for a guy to step up and ask her Alfred, you might want to be careful on how you ask her…and her brothers" he finished. France let out a sigh. "

It hasn't even been a week in February and Germany, Austria, Switzerland, Russia, Denmark, and even Sweden already asked, and they all said yes."

"Hah. It's a given for them because they already go out." Prussia retorted.

"What about you and Madeleine?" Alfred asked.

"I haven't asked her yet, trying to figure out how I should, I mean I don't just want to walk up to her and ask 'hey babe! Would like to be valentine?'" suddenly the bell rang for lunch to end. The three walked into their rooms.

* * *

Alice Kirkland was running through the hallways of the Social Classes hallway. 'Dammit, why must the garden be on the opposite end of the school?' she thought. As she turned, she bumped into someone. She fell back and looked up "Geez Alice, are you that excited to see me of something?" Alfred asked as he looked behind. He held out a hand to her, and smiled.

"Oh belt up you git" she said as she scratched the back of her head. She looked at Alfred's hand and blushed and lightly brushed it away as she helped herself up. She began to dust off any particles on her clothing when Alfred suddenly wrapped an arm around her shoulder, she let out a small squeak when she was hugged closer to Alfred.

"America what do you think you're-"

"Resorting to nation names now? Loosen up _England_, we're going to the same class, I can walk you there" at this Alice was silenced. She just walked with Alfred to homeroom.

'WORST IDEA EVER' she thought to herself when they got to class. When America opened the door, the whole class got quiet and stared at them. They saw Alice in his arms, and apparently her annoyed expression did not reach them, well she was blushing a lot. For a whole ten seconds everyone was quiet.

"OH MY GOD! THEY'RE FINALLY GOING OUT!" Hungary said as she points at the two. The rest of class began to cheer and laugh and smile, Alice was about to scream, to clear up why she was in America's arms. When the class was suddenly quieted when they heard a clearing of one's throat.

"Ah! Alice! And Alfred! I'm so glad that you two made it to class! And my, it's a good thing the two of you are now getting along!" a voice exclaimed behind them. At this Alice and Alfred looked back.

" Oh! Mr. Williams!" Alice said getting away from Alfred. "We're so sorry for standing in front of the door we didn't mean to-"

"Oh don't worry about it Alice! I'm just glad that you and Alfred are getting along so well, I can certainly say that the this week's topic would not bother you at all!"

"I'm sorry to stall your class Mr. Williams, but what is the topic for this week?" Alice asked.

"The American Revolution!" he exclaimed as he walked towards his desk. Alice could feel a vein popping somewhere.

* * *

**off to chapter 2! please leave a comment/review! W**


	2. February 8

**disclaimer: I do not own APH**

**thank you for reading on! this will be a four part story! xD and please read even though it many not Valentine's day anymore! and please excuse the grammar, and thank you! reviews/comments are always welcome, even flames**

* * *

Madeleine walks around the school, she was looking for her brother.

"C'mon Al, where could you be?" she asked herself out loud. She looked out the window and saw that Prussia was on the other side of the school. He looked and saw her, he waved 'hello' and smiled. Madeleine smiled and reciprocated the actions. Suddenly she saw him open the window and motioned her to do the same. Madeleine looked around and then opened the windows, there she saw Gilbert leaning out of the window, he was leaning on his arms.

"Hey Maddie! How have you been! I'm so sorry for not hanging out lately, I've been trashed with homework, and Germany is kind of being a kill joy."

"I AM NOT-" Madeleine let out a small laugh as she hears Gilbert and his brother fighting. Suddenly a bird approached Canada. It was Gilbird, Prussia's pet bird. At this she looked at it and noticed that there was a note attached on his leg. Canada carefully took the note off and looked at it's contents. Her eyes widened as she read the note. She looked at Prussia, who was now looking at her with a huge smile on his face.

"I mean every word on that paper Madeleine, I do" he said. She then look at the note again. She blushed and nodded. "Yes. I will be your valentine!" she exclaimed, she then covered her mouth when she realized that she was declaring to the whole school who her valentine will be. She blushed a lot and sent Gilbird back to Prussia.

* * *

"Yes. I will be your valentine!" Alice suddenly flinched when she heard Madeleine's voice. Suddenly she felt something cold on her finger. She looked at it and found a bead of blood on it, suddenly it fell off and fell onto the rose she was admiring. She frowned a bit and looked at her cut.

"Hey Elizabeta" she said turning around. "Where is the first aid kit? I accidentally cut my finger on a rose torn" she said. At this Hungary rushed to her and checked. She then gave her a band-aid.

"That's a really big cut for a rose torn Alice, be more careful, I don't want your brothers angry" at this Alice let out a chuckle.

"no, they'll just make fun of me…anyways, how many orders did we get for bouquets?" she asked going back to looking at the flowers.

"a lot" Hungary said looking over the list. "I swear Alice, you have a green thumb! Last year these flowers would not bloom" she said. "speaking of blooming….Prussia and Canada's relationship is going well huh? I mean did you just heard her?" she said walking over to the carnations.

"Yeah, she was getting worried about Gilbert not asking her to be his valentine" Alice said.

"Yeah, Roderich doesn't like me worrying so, as soon as the clock striked 12:01 on February 1, he asked me! It was so cute! He stayed up and watched a movie with me! And he cooked dinner! And then he asked me! With his cute sleepy voice!" at this Hungary was spazzing, Alice couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, Austria is rather romantic" she said walking over to the white roses.

"What about you Alice? Has anyone ever asked you to be their valentine?" Hungary asked. At this Alice again jerked her hand up the stem and managed to cut her other finger on another rose torn.

"I would need another band-aid Elizabeta, and no, who in their right mind would want to ask me?"

"Alfred!, why don't you two go out!" she asked. Again Alice flinched, cutting another finger with a torn.

"Bloody hell." she muttered under her breath. She walked away from the roses and towards the first aide kit. "He and I don't go out Elizbeta, he just walked me to class" she said as she covered her two new cuts. Suddenly England was tackled to the ground by a girl with dark brown hair. As she fell she look at the girl and saw that she her hair was tied into two pigtails with a red ribbon.

"Seychelles." she said as calm as she can, "What's wrong this time?"

"it's Francis" she exclaimed looking Alice straight in the eyes. "Is he really going to ask me? I mean what if it was just a rumor? England what should I do!" she exclaimed. The poor girl was almost in tears. At this England propped herself up with her elbows and looked at Hungary.

"Well for one Seychelles, you can get off of me" England said. As soon as she did, England stood up and began to dust off dirt on her uniform. "and two, maybe if you stop running towards me every time he tries to ask you a questions, maybe you can find out"

"hasn't he been talking to you?" she asked, flailing her hands in the air.

"no" Alice said. 'yes. And he keeps blaming me for you running away' he thoughts said. At this the bell rang for fifth period. Alice sighed as she began to run through the crowd again.

* * *

Alice sat in the empty student council room, Valentine's day has every member running around, trying to reserve for this restaurant, getting the perfect and some are just merely helping their friends distract their lover so that they can get things done. Much to Alice's surprise, France was there with her, reading over the list of requests from students. And for the whole time he was there, he kept sighing. Alice could only handle so much, first she had to deal with Gilbert asking her how to ask Madeleine, she smiled as she remembered her line 'FOR PETE'S SAKE GILBERT, DO YOURSELF A FAVOR AND USE THAT PET BIRD OF YOURS FOR SOMETHING!', her happy memory was then destroyed when France sighed, again.

"did someone die?" she asked as she read the papers in front of her. At this France looked at her.

"You wouldn't understand mon cher, the hell I've been putting up with"

"Try me" she said as she took another paper from the stack.

"It's going to be valentine's day soon mon cher and I-"

"What are you doing here?" she asked cutting him off. At this France finally realized that England was looking at him.

"excusez-moi ce que (excuse me, what?)?" he asked.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out there being the romantic man that you declare you are, and ask Seychelles the sweetest way you can?" she asked as she rested her head onto her palms. At this France looked at her smiled.

"excusez-moi Angleterre, but I have to do something" he said as he stood up from his chair.

"uhm-hm" Alice said as she went back to her paperworks.

* * *

**please leave a comment/ review! off to chapter 3! :3**

**as for what Prussia said on the note...I'll leave it up to you guys, I can't think of anything right now DDx I'm sorry!**


	3. February 12

**disclaimer: APH does not belong to me**

**thank you for reading this far! one more chapter to go! and please leave a review/ comment. and please read this even if it's not Valentine's day ( I must be pretty annoying right now, and I'm very sorry for that), again excuse my grammar

* * *

**

Alice looked at the bleeding hearts in the school garden. She then again looked at the list, she wasn't expecting many people to buy bouquets when the school garden provided them.

"C'mon Alice! These flowers that you raised are absolutely amazing! I mean I wouldn't mind if Roderich ordered a bouquet for me!" Hungary exclaimed as she looked over the patch of the lily of the valley.

"Hah, he's getting the best quality flowers for you Elizabeta" she said as she walked over to the lily section. 'he already made a special request for you' her thoughts finished. " We have a lot of orders, hm…" she said, at this Seychelles came running into the garden.

"HE FINALLY ASKED ME!" she squealed. At this she grabbed Alice and hugged her tight. "HE FINALLY ASKED ME ALI! I'M SOOO HAPPY!" she exclaimed. Alice nearly couldn't breathe.

"I'm so happy for you" she quickly said, at this Seychelles let her go and began to talk about how he asked her.

"I was running away like usual! And then I ran into the quad and then Pierre (by this point, Alice was mentally head-desking) gave me a rose! And on it etched it was 'would you be my valentine?'…and how could I say no to that!" she exclaimed.

"just say no" Alice said under her breathe. Hungary hugged Seychelles and patted her head. They both looked at her.

"So England…"

"Bugger off, geez do I really need a valentine? I don't think so, so leave the topic alone" she said as she walked towards the calla lilies.

"So Alice, do you know who will deliver these bouquets?" Hungary asked.

"I will" she said.

" All by yourself? Wouldn't that be too much?" Hungary asked.

"No not really, I've been organizing the list , and I can just deliver it to them every period, it's not hassle really…plus I already got my teacher's permission and work for tomorrow, so I'm pretty okay."

"But wouldn't you be tired? I mean c'mon England, you just can't do this for the whole day…" Hungary said.

"Elizabeta, I'll be fine." Alice said as she counted how many yellow roses they have. "I'll be fine I promise." she said.

* * *

Alfred laid around in his room, school was done and he was stuck in the confinements of his room. He let out a sigh when his roommate, Gilbert entered the room.

"What's up?" Gilbert asked sitting next to Alfred.

"I don't know how I'm going to ask her."

" Just ask her"

"How can I! when Seychelles, Madeleine, and Elizabeta are bragging about how their boyfriend/ valentines asked them! I just can't go and say 'HEY IGGY BE MY VALENTINE', plus I already broke her heart when I did the whole 'Revolution'" at this America sat back and covered his face.

"Well I can somewhat see your dilemma here….but I cant give you any ideas….I mean Alice kinda helped me ask Madeleine" at this he heard America groan.

"It's not only that man, we're partnered up for history project…and that is due two days after valentine's day"

"psh…history, don't worry about that, what's the subject?"

"American Revolution"

"Well….you're screwed there…."

"And she's been stressed and fatigued this whole time! It's because of that stupid garden and it offering to give someone a bouquet!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah…I wonder if England is going to atleast receive a bouquet.." this caused America to sit up. He then hugged Prussia and exclaimed. "You just made me remember something! You're so awesome dude! But as awesome as me!" at this America ran out of the room.

* * *

**one more chapter! please review/comment!**


	4. February 14

**disclaimer: I do not own APH, and the story about the bleeding hearts is not made by me**

**final chapter! and thank you so much for reading this far! and as always excuse my poor grammar**

* * *

"You see this Alfred?" Alice asked as she walked around in the field. There, Alfred was a small child following his 'older sister'.

"What is it Egwand?" he asked. There in England's palm was a heart shaped flower.

"See this Alfred?" she asked again.

"It's like a heart!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, that's what it's shape like, but it's a flower"

"What a pretty flower England!" America said as he reached out trying to grab it from her. She merely let out a laugh and grabbed America so that he was now sitting on her lap. "No Alfred, you shouldn't just snatch things, especially these" she said.

"What are they called England?" he asked.

" Bleeding Heart" she said. At this she heard Alfred sob.

"Oh! What's wrong Alfred? Why are you crying? Please don't cry!" she exclaimed.

"It sounds like a sad name England!" at this England smiled and hugged Alfred closer to her.

"There's a story you know… on why it's called the bleeding heart…would you like to hear it?" she asked. America nodded.

"Once upon a time, there was a prince. This prince fell in love with a princess, and he was determined to marry her..he would bring her gifts from far away places, things that would impress her. But alas, the things he brought did not impress her. So the prince went somewhere far away and brought back two final gifts for the princess, three final things to try and impress her. The first were a pair pink bunnies, that didn't impress her, and then was a pair of slippers, again it did not impress the princess, the final present were beautiful earrings, and still it did not impress the princess. The prince finally knew that he failed to impress her-"

"NO! DON'T GIVE UP!" Alfred yelled as he listened. England only smiled and continued.

" seeing that the princess did not love him, the prince took his dagger and stabbed himself on the heart" she heard Alfred gasp and he looked like he was holding back tears. Alice wanted to hug him, but she kept going with the story. "The princess, upon seeing the Prince do the deed, rushed to him and finally realized that she herself was in love with the prince, she cradled him in her arms and said 'As long as I live, my heart shall bleed for you'" at this Alfred began to cry, he quickly hugged Alice.

"WAHHH! Egwand that is such a sad stowy! WAHHHHHH! Pwomise that you won't ever do that! Waah!" Alice smiled as she pried Alfred off of her.

"Calm down Alfred…" she gave Alfred the bleeding heart, "that's why this flower represents undying love"

* * *

Alice sat down in the student council room. The bell to dismiss the 6 and final period of the day finally rang. At this, Alice walked towards the window and saw the mass gathering in the quad below. There were numerous girls running towards their boyfriends, friends, and valentines, hugging them and thanking them for the beautiful bouquet. Alice smiled as she felt happy for the couples and friends that received the bouquets. She smiled and then she heard the door open. There was France with Seychelles. There Seychelles had tears running down her eyes and she ran and hugged Alice.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" she exclaimed. Alice hugged her back and smiled. She then gave France a message with her eyes. " good job, now don't do anything stupid frog" at this Seychelles and France left the room, leaving England alone. At this England let her down and sat down on the desk. She looked at the requests from students and notifications of teachers and forms for clubs and sports. She let out a sigh and then began to read some of the forms. Numerous times people would open the door to the student council room and thank her for the beautiful bouquet and wish her a good night. All she would do is nod and smile and say you're welcome.

* * *

Through out the whole day, Alfred had been fidgety, he sees England, delivering flowers. He worried about her, the girl has the tendency of pushing herself. He was also worried about her going home without him giving her a present. So when the dismissal bell for the end of school rang, Alfred ran out of his Math class trying to find England. To get to her, he had to go through the crowded quad…..with people who had a boat load of requests. Teachers would ask him to help them deliver things, and hold things, it wasn't until 5:30 that he finished helping people out.

"Thank you Alfred, now go to your dorm" the teacher told him. Alfred couldn't help but nod, he pretended to head to the dorms, but as soon as he heard the teacher leave, he ran for it. 'I hope they're still there!' he thought to himself as he ran to the back of the boy's dorm.

Alfred ran around the whole school, rushing to get to England before she could get into the security of the girl's dormitory. 'I hate Valentine's day!' he thought. As soon as he reached the student council room, he saw that Alice was well…sleeping. Her head was buried into her arms, and her hair was down, the soft hue of her ash blonde hair shined in the room. He smiled softly, and was relaxed to know that the small girl was atleast getting some sleep.

* * *

England woke up with the doors opening, 'wait I fell asleep?' she thought. She looked and there she saw America. She then looked out the window and saw that the skies were dark now.

"Bloody hell" she said out loud. She then stood up and began to pack. "Alfred, I'm so sorry about Scotland and my brothers, they probably called you and yelled at you, don't worry, just tell them that I fell aslee-" she then looked at Alfred, who moved from the door and was now standing in front of the windows. England walked over to him and lightly punched his right arm. "We're you listening to me! I said-" suddenly America looked at her.

" I heard you Alice, geez, calm down, they did yell at me, but don't worry about it" he said, at this Alice turned her back towards him as she went to the desk and started to pack her things. "Plus I went through with them screaming at me today for a completely different reason. Not because you didn't call them at 5:30, but because I was asking for permission."

"Permission? Hah, that sound peculiar coming from you, I mean what are you planning?" she asked as she turned her back to Alfred, gathering her things.

"This" she heard Alfred said. At this Alice turned around and saw that Alfred was holding a bouquet of Bleeding Hearts. Alice blushed and then looked at Alfred, he was sitting on the ledge of the window, eyes fixed on her.

"I know I'm kinda late and all about this,but I thought that I could take you to the Ferris wheel, the one in town…I mean you did tell me about how you miss riding the London Eye and all…and.." He looked down, and then looked at England again.

"Someone I love very much told me that these flowers mean undying love…and I already gave this person so much pain because I already broke their heart once…..and I thought that I should give it to them to show how much I still care and that my feelings haven't changed…so Alice, will you be my valentine..and possibly my girlfriend?" Alfred asked. At this England smiled and walked towards him and gave him a small peck on the cheek, she hugged him.

"You git, you are late" she said. He hugged her back, picking her up in the process. "So what's you answer?" he asked. Alice looked at him and smiled. "What do you think?" she asked. "It's a yes you git" she said.

"Oh! Wait!" America said he yanked England away from him. "Your brothers told me that this is okay to do!" he said, grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers. "and this too" he said in a much hush tone. He quickly gave Alice a small kiss on the lips. He watched as Alice blushed and put her head down so that Alfred wouldn't see her blushing face. Alfred laughed lightly and hugged her, they walked out of the student council room walking with their hands intertwined….and they came to school that way too.

* * *

**you guys are awesome for reading this far! thank you so much for reading! please comment/review!**

**p.s. America got yelled at by England's brother's because he asked them if it was okay if he goes out with England for Valentine's day, and asked them if it's okay to ask England out **


End file.
